Monstar Love
by brewer235
Summary: (AU: Monster Star)After dating Star for two years Marco goes with Star to meet her father for the first time, will he be able to impress him?


**(Hello! I know this is out of the blue but let me thank Brave Kid for the PM that really spurred me to write this lol. He made the argument that there are not a lot of Monstar or Moon/Toffee stories and that got me thinking up this One-shot! I have to say this story was literally haunting my mind until I got it written lol. But like I have said I just feel I have a talent for stories like this. Anyway as always if you do enjoy this story and want to see more like it feel free to leave a review or PM letting me know what your thing and as always ENJOY!)**

Marco gulped as he stepped through the portal with his girlfriend. St..Star..are you sure this is a good idea..I mean..what if your dad doesn't like me..?" Star turned with a big toothy grin as she giggled. "Don't worry Marco! My dads a sweet guy, he just takes some warming up is all. But he would never do anything to upset his little girl." She took Marco's hand pulling him through the castle hallways before coming to the grand hall.

"Mom!" Star cheered as she ran to the throne were queen Moon sat. "Star sweetie, what a nice surprise." She smiled standing up before catching Star in a big hug. "What warranted this surprise visit?" Star grinned "I came to introduce Marco to daddy!" A slight blush came across Moons face as she cleared her throat.

"Well...your father should be returning soon from another one of his meetings..so why don't you show Marco around the castle a bit? I'm sure he would love to see the garden you use to play in."

Star gasped excitedly as she nodded "Your right! Come on Marco! I want to show you the garden!" She grabbed Marco's hands before dashing off with him in tow. After crashing through the halls of the castle, they both came out into a beautiful garden.

"This is it, Marco! I use to come here all the time to play!" Star twirled around before falling into a small circle of flowers. Marco smiled walking over and laying down next to her. "I use not to have anyone to play with, so I would come here all the time and just..relax." Star smiled as the warm sun beamed down on them. "It's also nice and warm here." Marco rolled onto his side looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

Star's long light blue hair flowed like beautiful waves, complimenting her dark gray skin. Her eyes were like shining emeralds, and her sharp toothy grin melted Marco's heart. Star looked over seeing her boyfriend looking her over as she blushed. "Marco..what is it, is there something on my face.." Marco blushed scooting a little closer and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Your just very beautiful Star," Marco said softly as her whole face turned red and she squirmed in place, her tail moving to cover Marco's eyes. "Marco stop..your embarrassing me." Marco laughed as Star giggled.

After spending an hour exploring the garden and more of the castle, they were summoned to the dining hall for dinner with Star's mother and father. Marco sat stiff as a board next to Star as across from them sat Moon and Star's father Toffee. I'm sure Star could tell Marco was sweating bullets as Star's father stared him down with a cold piercing gaze.

Star was a bit occupied tearing happily through her massive leg of meat with her sharp teeth. Finally to Marco's relief Stars mother broke her from her feeding frenzy. "Star dear, won't you introduce your friend to your father?" Star stopped what she was doing before grinning "Oh yeah!" Star nearly leaped out of her seat as she reached over grabbing Marco by the arm. "Dad! This is my boyfriend, Marco! I know you haven't met him since you have been so busy with work but I'm sure Mom has told you all about him."

Toffee gave Marco a look over before setting down his cup. "Yes your mother has spoken to me about Marco, he is the earth boy you have been staying with since you went there to train and go to school two years ago correct?" Star nodded eagerly "Yup! He has been so welcoming and kind to me! I have had so much fun learning about all the amazing things on earth like riding a bike and earth camping and I even worked my way up to junior rank in school!"

Marco blushed and smiled as Star smiled up at him. It has been quite a roller coaster since Star came to earth. At first, it was tough for her to not only adjust but to fit in as well since everybody kept there distance from her because of her monster-like appearance, Marco including was pretty skeptical of having a magic-wielding monster princess staying with him but after pounding Ludo and his goons together there friendship had blossomed.

After both of there ordeal with Star's Ex Tom at the Blood Moon Ball, Marco worked up the nerve to ask Star to take their relationship further by being his girlfriend. Since then they have been inseparable for the past two years, Marco loved Star's bold and loving personality as well as her adventurous spirit. While in turn Star fell in love with Marco, she loved how easy it was to get him flustered, how he always made sure Star was comfortable and happy. Marco even helped get extra insulated bedding for Star on earth since she was cold-blooded, though at this point in their relationship she usually just snuggled up with Marco.

They were a perfect fit for each other, and to Star what she loved the most was that Marco never once cared about how she looked. A lot of the students at the school on earth kept there distance from her because of her monster-like appearance but as Marco and she grew close most the students became very accepting of her. Jackie and Janna always loved to come over and hang out on weekends them.

Moon couldn't help but smile at how happy Star was with Marco. "So tell me about yourself, Marco." Toffee said coldly wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin. "Um..well..sir..I go to school with Star. I like to practice Karate and cook as well." Marco felt like he could turn to stone as Toffee seemed unimpressed "So your not royalty? Does your family have any political ties?" Marco shook his head "No..Im just..a normal..boy."

"I see." Toffee looked down going back to his meal as Star let out a small growl. "Daddy, please! Be kind to Marco!" Toffee gave her a glare too setting down his fork. "Now Star, you know you are going to inherit the throne one day, you need to find someone who is king material, and this boy seems hardly such. It will be hard for you like it was for your mother and me, There are still many who are opposed to having monsters like us ruling Mewni."

Marco could tell Star's father had struck a nerve as Star clenched her teeth together, looking like she was ready to lunge. "Marco reached under the table gently taking her hand and giving it a soft rub with his fingers, a sort of secret message they had so they knew they had each other support. Feeling Marco's touch Star calmed down a bit.

After the dinner Star had pulled Marco upstairs to her old room slamming the door behind them. "Who does my dad think he is!? Unbelievable! I'm so embarrassed!" Marco rubbed is arm embarrassed feeling like some of her anger may have been his fault. "I..I'm sorry Star..I feel this is my fault.." Star let out a groan plopping herself onto her bed and her face into her pillow.

"Ugg...I guess I'm not that surprised.." Marco walked over sitting down next to her letting his hands run up and down her back, earning himself a tail wag. "That feels nice.." Star mumbled adorably as Marco smiled. "I'm glad it helps..after all...I guess he is a little right..it's not like I'm much of king material or anything.

I'm not very intimidating, and I certainly am not someone who enjoys fighting or anything..not like you though. Your strong-willed and super clever, I can see why he is so proud of you." Star was a bit embarrassed by Marco's words since he was somewhat right, deep down she knew her father only wanted what was best for her, but Star already knew what she wanted.

Marco was caught off guard as Star reached up pulling him down into a deep kiss as her tongue worked to dominate his mouth. "Marco..I'm cold.." She whispered making his whole face turn dark red. "Star!? W...We cant here!? What if your mom or dad!?" Marco was cut off as Star flipped on top of him pinning him to the bed. Marco knew that look in her eyes, she was a predator and right now Marco was her prey. "Marco gulped and trembled as Star grinned, leaning down and slowly running her tongue along his neck.

"Mmmmm You know...I cant think of a more fitting place than a place to go all the way.." She cooed into his ear letting her breath caress against his skin as Marco trembled. " w..we c..cant.." Her tail moved up covering his lips "Shhhhh.." Don't you worry Marco..I'll take good care of you.." Marco knew that there would be no talking Star out of it, once she wanted something she would take it, a trait that Marco loved about her, she was bold. Star felt such joy seeing Marco squirm under her touch; she loved the feeling of being in control.

It was probably the monster in her that gave her such a sense, but it didn't help how adorable and cute Marco was in situations like this. Star softly kissed along Marco's neck feeling his growing "Approval" through his pants as she reached her hands under his shirt. Star's tail tugged down his pants as Star tossed aside Marco's shirt. After removing his shirt Star licked her lips getting a good view of his tone chest, he wasn't super ripped or anything, but he had a beautiful forming set of abs from his karate practice.

"Mmmm you look good enough to eat.." Star teased letting her sharp teeth show as Marco gulped. "St..Star..." Marco muttered as she leaned down, still grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, Marco? Do you still want me to stop?" Marco blushed turning his head to the side "C...Can..can I see you too..?" Star's eyes widened as she blushed fidgeting on top of him. "O..of course.." She reached behind her unzipping her dress before pulling it over and tossing it aside; luckily she found clothes very restricting and uncomfortable, so she never had too much on unless required.

Now Star sat in only her panties and bra as Marco looked up at her beauty. The sun had just set on Mewni, and the light of the moons began to creep through the window and balcony door of Star's room. "You're beautiful.." Marco said in awe as Star bend down planting a kiss on his lips. "Marco..do..I mean..are you..ok..with doing this with...you know.." Marco was taken back seeing Star act so insecure, and normally she never let her looks or who she was embarrassed or makes her feel ashamed. Marco's hands moved to gently grip her rear as he pulled her into another deep kiss.

"Star..there is nowhere I would rather be than here right now. Let's go all the way tonight...together." Tears started to form in the corner of Star's eyes as she nuzzled against Marco's cheek. "Ohh, Marco...I love you." She said softly as Marco happily nuzzled back "I love you too Star."

As they both laid on the bed kissing Star's hands rocked back and forth across Marco's chest as Marco's hands gently caressed her sides. The fire building in Star was growing as she sat up, freeing her lips from Marco's as her beautiful green eyes shone in the dim lit room. "Mmmm Marco.." She moaned rocking her hips against the hard on in his pants. Star's tail slithered its way up and under his waistline pulling his boxers down and freeing his erection.

Marco quickly leaned up earning a shocked squeak from Star as he reached behind and unclipped her bra tossing it aside. "M..Marco!" Star said in surprise as she pushed him back down. "Wh..Whats wrong?" Marco asked confused as he looked up seeing Star covering her breasts with her tail. "Its just..there..not that..impressive.." Marco smiled softly letting his hands travel up her sides making her shiver before they slid under her tail, softly wrapping around the contours of her breasts as her tail received.

"They look so beautiful Star." Marco cooed as Star moaned. "M..Marco be gentle!" She moaned out as his fingers gently pressed against her nipples. Star rocked her self back and forth pulling a moan from Marco as her now soaked panties rocked against his cock.

Star knew she was quickly losing dominance over Marco, so she had to get the upper hand. She lifted herself up letting her tail pull down and off her panties before wrapping it around Marco's stiff cock. " !" Marco moaned feeling her tail pump his member. "Marco you pervert." She grinned "You're getting so turned on by just my tail.." Marco couldn't deny that he found Star's tail to be super cute, and while she had some small scales on her body, her skin was still super soft and silky, with a small scent of lavender on it.

The tip of Star's tail circled Marco's tip as he squirmed beneath her. " please.." Marco moaned as Star bent down. "Please what Marco..? Tell me you want me..and Ill give you my all." Marco looked up at her with pleading eyes as she grinned. "I want you Star..so badly.." Star smiled repositioning herself with Marco's tip before lowering herself down. Star winced in pain as Marco's stiff cock penetrated her depths, resting against her womb as Star's body trembled. While the pain of giving her womanhood to Marco was great, a fire within her had been ignited as her whole body burned. "I...its so hot.." Marco moaned trembling

As the pain slightly subsided Star began to move her hips up and down and soon all the pain had been replaced with pleasure. " .." Star moaned bouncing herself on Marco's cock as he moaned " if feels amazing." Marco moaned as she grinned leaning down and captured his lip. "That's right Marco..and only I can make you feel this good..you belong to me.." She moaned into his ear as she quickened her pace bouncing faster and faster.

Soon both of there bodies were glistening with sweat as Star lowered herself harder onto Marco's cock. "Im...so..close.." Star moaned as Marco's hips bucked in sync with her. "Me..too..Star!" They both moaned out as Star bent down tightly clinging to Marco as his cock throbbed and his cum poured into her womb. They both laid together panting before Marco flipped Star onto her back pinning her down as he pressed his lips to her neck. "M..Marco!?" Star moaned as he locked his gaze with hers. "Star..I want to make you mine...I want to relish this moment as long as we can together.." Star's heart was racing as her emerald eyes stared into Marco's before letting out a moan, feeling his stiff cock slam back into her.

Marco sat up, lifting Star's leg over his shoulder as he thrust steadily into her, Star's soft tail slithering its way up his back and around his neck. In the heat of there love Marco gently planted kisses along Star's tail making her moan louder as her body tensed around his cock. "So this is her weakness.." Marco thought to himself as he doubled his efforts making her moan out as her pussy tightened more and more.

"Ma..Marco! I cant take anymore! I'm going crazy!" Star moaned as he thrust faster and faster. "Just hold on Star..lets cum together.." Marco moaned as he bends down gently suckling at her breasts as he pressed his cock as deep as he could with every thrust. "I..I..I'm coming!" Star moaned out as Marco tightly embraced her letting more of his seed burst into her honeypot as they moan. Star moaned satisfyingly as she coiled herself around Marco, now both loving the hot heat of there sex that has filled the room but the warm love of being in Marco's arms.

Unconsciously Star's tail moved down grabbing the massive fur blanket on her bed and pulling over there naked forms, letting the heat of there body's stay nice and trapped as she snuggled against Marco's chest. "I love you Star." Marco moaned softly as Star smiled giving his neck a soft love bite "Love you too Marco." she whispered back before falling into blissful sleep.

Later into the night, Marco was stirred from his slumber as he looked to see Star snoring loudly in her deep sleep. Marco chuckled planting a delicate kiss on her grinning face as he carefully slid himself from the bed. After throwing on some clothes, He opened the door and began searching for a bathroom. As he walked through the corridors, it was eerily quiet, all the guards that patrol had mostly thinned out patrolling the perimeter of the castle.

After finding a bathroom finally, Marco let out a sigh of relief as he walked out. Now though he was lost as he began his quest back to Star's bedroom. He slowly opened a door peeking inside to find he had somehow made his way back to the main hall, the hall to Star's room was just across the room only now inside was Star's father Toffee. Marco gulped closing the door and resting against it as he thought to himself.

"What will he say if he catches me? I REAK of sex.." Marco thought. However, having spent such a night with Star, Toffee's words echoed through his head. 'He is hardly King Material." Marco thought over and over to himself as his fist clenched. Marco gulped standing up as he opened the door stepping in, though instead of heading to Star's room, he made towards the throne.

Toffee was sitting with a paper in hand reading through it before noticing Marco's presence. "Oh..earth boy...what was it again? Marto," he said uncaringly as he continued to read. "I..I..It's Marco!" He spoke up, straightening his back. "Marco Diaz is my name, and King Toffee...I would like your blessing to marry your daughter!" Toffee spits out his coffee he as sipping in surprise after hearing Marco.

Toffee glanced over his paper seeing the serious look on the boy's face as he set it aside and stood from his throne. "What did you say?" He asked coldly sending chills through Marco. "I..I said I would like to marry your daughter!" Marco muttered out before Toffee grabbed him by the shirt tossing him with great ease down the small set of stairs to the throne. "How dare you disrespect my family's name boy, what makes you think you are fit to marry my little monster? I have seen you very little and can tell already that you are pathetic. You're laughably weak with no magic to speak of and no royalty behind your name, you are a parent and unfit to marry my daughter."

Marco pulled himself to his feet "Yeah...I can be weak sometimes..and I am nowhere near as bold and adventurous as your daughter is..and my family is just average folks...but I still want to marry your daughter!" Marco was caught off guard again as Toffee pushed him back down. "Look at you...you can't even defend yourself, why would I ever give you my blessing. Star will realize her mistake in time and move on to someone much more fitting, like that Tom fellow she use to date.

Marco clenched his fists tightly looking up with teary eyes "Your wrong!" he yelled throwing his fist twoards Toffee. Marco's eyes were shut tightly as he heard the ripping of fabric, he braced for the impending retaliation, but to his shock, there was no response. Marco opened his eyes in horror to see his fist through Toffee's chest. Toffee looked at him with a look of horror before Marco withdrew his fist, sending Toffee's body falling lifelessly to the ground.

At this point, Marco was trembling in horror as he looked at the now dead king. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD" Marco muttered terrified as he fell back onto the ground. "I killed him! I killed Star's father! Oh my god!" Marco's mind was going into panic mode as another door opened with Queen Moon and Star walking in. "Toffee have you seen Star's...boyfriend..." They both looked over seeing Marco by Toffee's lifeless body with a horrified look on his face, and tears in his eyes. " ..it...its not...what..i didn't mean to.." he choked out as Star looked at him and then her dad before furrowing her brow in anger.

"DAD! How could you tease him like that!" She screamed echoing through the hall. Marco looked over in shock as laughter erupted from Toffee, his once lifeless body now rising to its feet. "I'm sorry my little monstar, but I just couldn't resist. I do say though I am kinda surprised your friend had the nerve to punch a king.

Both Star and Moon had walked over glaring at Toffee as his ordinarily calm and serious tone began to waver. "I'm sorry..both of you.I was just testing the boy is all," he said scratching his head embarrassed. "What is going on here? Marco?" Star looked over at a still in shock Marco before walking and helping him to his feet. "What were you talking to my dad about? And why did you punch him through the chest!? You know we can regenerate." Marco looked over at Toffee who's wound had already completely vanished.

"Yes Marco, why don't you tell Star what we were talking about." he smiled at him as he wrapped his arm around Moon. Marco gulped taking Star's hands and getting down on his knee. "St..Star.." Marco muttered as she looked at him with wide, excited eyes. "W..Will...Will you marry me..? Marco said looking into her eyes. Time seemed to stand still at this moment as Star's whole body felt like it could explode. "YES!" She squealed tackling him and planted her lips to his as she embraced him tightly. Their affection was cut short as Moon coughed making them remember they were still present in the room as they quickly got to there feet.

"Star dearie, are you sure about your decision?" She asked with a smile as Star smiled back with tears forming in her eyes. "Yes mother..I couldn't think of anyone I would rather be with." Toffee stepped forward resting his hands behind his back. "Well earth boy I will tell you that it is no easy road you have chosen to go down, there will be many hardships that come with running a kingdom and maintaining peace between the races." Toffee Stepped up to him glaring down as Marco gulped. "But you have my blessing, and I expect you to make my daughter a very happy girl...son." he smiled as tears streamed down both his and Star's eyes as Star lunged at her father. "Oh Daddy!" She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

Marco smiled watching Star and her father as they laughed and hugged before Moon walked up to him. "Congratulations Marco." She said with a soft smile making him blush. "I just hope I can make you guys proud; I promise I will always be there for Star." She placed a hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a soft hug. "I know you will Marco, you might not know it, but Toffee was in the same position you were. Nobody believed we could be together yet, here we are now." She released Marco before leaning down and whispering into his ear.

"Always follow your heart, and you will both find happiness." She whispered as Marco blushed and smiled. He was shocked though as Star came flying into his arms nuzzling him. "Mmmmm Marco." Marco chuckled giving her a big hug as Star's parents kissed. "Now you two get to bed; we have a lot of planning to do tomorrow so you need all the rest you can get." Toffee smiled before taking Moon's hand and turning back to there bedroom. Star smiled taking Marco's hand before kissing him deeply. "Let's go back to bed Marco...I'm getting cold again." She said with a big grin.


End file.
